<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Выбор by efinie, WTF Thorki and Hiddlesworth 2021 (WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763894">Выбор</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/efinie/pseuds/efinie'>efinie</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Thorki%20and%20Hiddlesworth%202021'>WTF Thorki and Hiddlesworth 2021 (WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Спецквест 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Edda, Mythology, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Thor, Drama, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:14:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/efinie/pseuds/efinie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Thorki%20and%20Hiddlesworth%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Нет Тора без Локи...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Спецквест 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Выбор</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1. Толчком к фику послужила часть заявки: Тор вынужден собственноручно убить Локи, чтобы спасти тысячи невинных жизней. Наступает мир и покой. Для всех, кроме Тора.<br/>2. Также автор опирался на слух, что, по пророчеству, именно Локи начнет Рагнарек.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тор сделал выбор. Поступил как мудрый правитель. Предпочел сотни тысяч невинных жизней одной. Всеотец мог гордиться им. </p><p>Он никогда не умел выбирать. </p><p>Все в лживом и равнодушном Асгарде были рады, пиры следовали за пирами, кубки поднимались за могучего и мудрого правителя, что разрушил пророчество, избавившись от того, кто мог начать Рагнарек. Никто не хотел разделить и понять скорбь Тора. Они не знали Локи так, как он. Никто не знал. Никто не знал, что он был его слабостью. И его силой.</p><p>Они забыли, что эта сила могла не только созидать, но и разрушать.</p><p>Засуха охватила некогда плодородные земли, а пустыни заливали потоки дождя. Тор перестал отвечать на молитвы людей. Тоска съедала сердце, и он больше не мог себя контролировать. Смертоносные цунами обрушивались на прибрежные города. Люди называли их по-разному: Катрина, Эндрю, Кейт... но он знал их настоящее имя - <i>Локи</i>.</p><p>Лед сковал землю так же, как сковал его сердце, заставляя, позабыв святые законы, брата идти на брата, сына - на отца, а мать - на дитя. Люди называли это по-разному: Конец Света, Апокалипсис, Армагеддон… Но Тор знает, у этого только одно имя – <i>Локи</i>.</p><p>Стоя на краю обрыва, раскинув руки и запрокинув голову, подставляя лицо под струи проливного дождя, он ждет. Уже не долго. И когда воды океана вздымаются, а Змей - <i>наконец-то</i> - показывает свою голову, Тор усмехается: пророчество нельзя обмануть - Локи все-таки стал причиной Рагнарека.</p><p>Все, что Тор делает, - смотрит в зеленые, как у отца, глаза Ермунганда и ждет, когда тот принесет ему успокоение...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>